TMNT: Operation: Warrior's Resurrection (POSSIBLE TRAILER?)
by SophiaStones123
Summary: I am Oroku Nagi. When the Hamato clan destroyed my home and family, they thought that I was dead. However, they will soon realise my wrath, even if I have to destroy them. One by One. (Set in post-TMNT Season 5 Finale)


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Long time no see! So, how has everyone been? *Silence* Great, thanks for telling me! So, anyways, let's do this!**

** So, I hope you guys enjoyed the Devotion Song Fic I did for TMNT yesterday! Love the story plot and the song, soooo...go check out the song!This fanfic...is gonna be different. I heard that everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE, had a rage over Splinter's last death. It's all over Wiki, Tumblr, Deviant Art...Yep, you know it!**

** I also kinda think that they were high or something, becuz, I'm not really happy about that! **

**Sooooo, I decided to change things a bit. Hope you guys enjoy reading this, this is unconfirmed at the moment, cuz I'm not too sure whether anyone likes it, but one thing is certain...**

**That canon needs to be thrown out the window!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it, so stay tuned and be sure to review so you can let me know if you guys like this idea! And yes, the inspiration for the opening is from Detectives United by Elephant Games. Be sure to check them out! So, anyways, guys, on to the main story!**

Main Story

"Look, there it is."

"Finally. We have been digging for hours."

After some time digging, the hooded figures uncovered the wooden coffin...

And opened it.

"Report status, Alpha."

"The mission is a success, Master. Hamato Yoshi's body is still intact. DNA is mostly likely to be intact as well."

"Excellent."

The leader said, as he puffed out a smoke.

After years of tracking him down, they finally found what they had been looking for.

"Finally, we will have the warriors we want."

"We will be_ unstoppable_."

The kimono-wearing leader held the walkie-talkie closer to him, so that he had everyone's attention.

"To all teams, immediately initiate the operation. The operation will be called 'The Warrior's Resurrection'."

Alpha hesitated.

As much as he didn't want to do this (He had a family, and he knew exactly how it would feel if your relative was being used like this)...

He still needed the money that he could gain from it.

Once he got the money, he could just get out of here home free.

"Well?"

The question jolted him out of his thoughts, and he quickly answered.

"Yes, Master. To all stations..."

"Initiate operation 'Warrior's Resurrection'!"

================================================================================================================  
"The Foot androids have reported to be...fully functional."

"Excellent."

The leader looked at the lying figure on the bed.

He grinned menacingly.

"Soon, Yoshi, we will attain our revenge..."

"By reviving you, letting you live..."

He took out his cigarette casually and put it at a nearby ashtray.

_"And live with the guilt of wiping your family out."_

===================================================================================================================  
_"Sensei?"_

The blue clad turtle widened his eyes.

"No, it couldn't be**.** Master Splinter is gone!"

===================================================================================================================  
"Why would you do this, Nagi?"

Splinter gritted his teeth fiercely as he saw what Nagi had done to the youngest.

"The Foot clan is earning an honourable title for itself! Your brother has destroyed himself in the midst of obsession and hatred!"

"You too have a chance to start over, to earn an honourable-"

**"SILENCE!"**

He smacked the rat so hard in the face that he fell off the stairs.

Mikey, Raph and Donnie crawled towards him and attempted to pick him up.

**"SENSEI!"**

**"FATHER!"**

**"HOW DARE YOU DESOCRATE HIS MEMORY!"**

Oroku Nagi shouted loudly.

**"AND HOW DARE YOU DESTROY HIM! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, SAKI WOULD NOT HAVE TURNED TO THAT DREADED MUTAGEN!"**

==========================================================================================================  
"How I have missed you..."

Master Splinter held his sons close, and offered April, Casey and Karai to join in the hug.

They exchanged brief glances before joining in.

"_My family."_


End file.
